


Animal Trouble?

by Morningdew12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, warriors need more happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningdew12/pseuds/Morningdew12
Summary: AU where all the warriors live in a big house and aren't actually warriors. Pieck suggests getting a pet.





	Animal Trouble?

**Author's Note:**

> These warriors need more happiness ok??? they are such tragic characters. this fic is for my friend @the-not-so-dark-age on tumblr! i love you! also i was racking my brain for a way to include the cadets in this, but honestly i didn't know where i could have put them. (im sorry...) anyways i hope you enjoy!

“I think we should get a cat.” Pieck stated out of nowhere during their rather quiet breakfast. Reiner made a soft sigh, he already knew where this was going. Bertholdt discreetly gauged everyone’s reaction to her words, while saying or showing nothing. Marcel raised his eyebrows, pleasantly intrigued by the idea of a cat. Zeke made the smallest smirk imaginable. Annie’s eyes softened and sparkled at the mention of a cat, but hid it as well as she could. In this house, something like that doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Ugh, why? Just so it can drop fur and cough up hairballs everywhere?” Porco stated irritably. “No way.”

“Oh, Pock,” Pieck said. Porco grimaced at the nickname. “It would be nice to have a cat around the house to brighten everyone’s spirits. Besides, I’m not the only one who wants one,” Pieck explained, while shooting Annie a sickeningly sweet smile. She got a glare in return. 

“I think Pieck has a good idea,” Marcel chipped in, “It can get really tense and stoic around here. Having a cat would definitely help with that. Especially a kitten!” He gave Annie a mocking glance, and in turn she narrowed her eyes.

“Well, what do you think, Reiner? Bertholdt?” Pieck urged. 

“Dogs. Cats have the tendency to be bitches sometimes. A kitten would be nice and harmless, but with dogs, you’re guaranteeing a happy, lightening spirit. And a kitten won’t be a kitten forever, you know. They grow up, and are no longer the cuddly, nice cat you thought you had.”

“I actually agree with Reiner on this. They’re both sucky animals, but at least a dog won’t be mean to you,” Porco added. “If we had to get a pet, I vote for a dog.” After he was done, Bertholdt stated his opinion.

“I’m with Reiner too. Dogs are always nice, and happy. They give off a special energy that cats can’t compare too.” Bertholdt casted his gaze downward. “I’m sorry, Pieck.”

“That’s quite alright, Bertholdt. Besides, we won’t know everyone’s true preferences until we actually get a pet,” Pieck reassured. 

“Alright, Annie, what do you think we should get?” Reiner asked, completely unaware of Annie’s preference. “You sure do act like a cat though, I wouldn’t be surprised if you liked them more.” Annie side-eyed Pieck and Marcel.

“… A cat.” Annie said it so quietly, no one could hear her.

“What?”

“I said…!” Annie raised her voice, making Reiner grin. She continued. “…A cat.” He gave her a look, urging her on. She sighed. “Cats know when to mind their own business. Unlike dogs, who constantly want attention.”

“Not-!” Porco stood up abruptly. Everyone looked at him, and Marcel gave a knowing smile. Now, everyone knew Porco was lying when he said he didn’t care about either one. He groaned and sat down, embarrassed and blushing.

“Not exactly true, my dear Annie,” Zeke started, finishing Porco’s statement. “Not all dogs are clingy. And they can sense your mood. If you want them to back off, they’ll understand and do it, albeit reluctantly. Besides, they require a lot of sleep. You’re acting like dogs will constantly nag you. They won’t.”

Annie couldn’t help but listen to what Zeke was saying. Why did his words always make you trust him? She sighed. But to her, cats had a special charm, and cuter faces. She couldn’t help but side with them.

“So, does this mean you prefer dogs?” Bertholdt asked. Zeke chuckled.

“..Honestly… I’m a little surprised. Pieck suggested a cat, but it seems the only other animal on your minds was a dog. There are other animals, you know.” Zeke paused. “And to answer your question, I do. Dogs are more obedient. Cats have the primal feline instinct to defy you, but the only reason why they don’t is because they’re too small. I don’t like that instinct.”

Everyone stayed silent to consider his words. It was true they only considered cats and dogs, and what he was saying made a lot of sense… 

“But,” Zeke singed, “If it’s a kitten, then I don’t have a preference.”

“… Well, shoot. It’s four over three, if it’s a dog versus a cat, but it’s tied if it’s a dog versus a kitten… so between a dog and a kitten, what are we getting?” Porco mused.

Zeke glanced at Pieck, who spoke up. “Don’t worry, Pock. I’ll make the right decision.” Pieck nudged Zeke’s hand under the table. He grinned at her. 

“What? Who says Pieck can-” Porco was abruptly cut off by Zeke.

“Don’t worry, Porco. Pieck is always exactly right. You should trust her.” Reiner glanced at Zeke. He had a feeling Zeke and Pieck were plotting something, but what exactly were they going to do? He sighed, looking at Bertholdt. He nervously shrugged.

Later that day, Pieck and Zeke went out to the pet store, leaving the other five warriors at home. 

“How the hell is Zeke gonna just let Pieck make the decision? I thought we were gonna agree on something before they went and got it,” Porco angrily remarked. 

“Well,” Bertholdt started, “I don’t think he’ll let her do anything crazy…”

Porco huffed. “What if she does something that he won’t catch? Like hiding a hamster in her pocket or-”

“Trust me,” Reiner assured. “Zeke catches everything. She won’t get away with sneaking an animal.”

“Fine, if you say so.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Zeke and Pieck with the pet in tow. Porco was the first to jump up, then Marcel, Reiner, and Bertholdt, and finally, Annie.

“Alright, what’d you guys choose-” Porco paused in amazement. “What the hell?” He stared at the big cage that Pieck was holding, full of chirping feathery friends. “Birds? Why are there so many?!” 

“Don’t be upset, Pock,” Pieck said, putting the cage down. “You’ll become friends with them really quickly. And if you don’t want to, well…” Pieck trailed off, opening the cage of what Porco counted was at least 7 birds. They all happily flew out, chirping, while tackling Porco. He fell to the ground in surprise, moving his hands back and forth in hopes of shooing the birds away. They simply continued their assault, pecking at his shirt and his hair.

“Ah! Dammit, Pieck, get them off me!” Reiner laughed at Porco’s struggles. “Shut up, Reiner! Get these damn birds off me!” Annie stood in the back, grinning. Bertholdt and Marcel giggled. “Ugh, fuck you guys!”

“See, Pock, they love you already. And there’s going to be more love for you,” Pieck mentioned, turning her head to Zeke, who walked in with more animals. Two puppies and two kittens, to be exact. He set the cages on the ground and opened them, letting the furry friends free. They all instantly ran to Porco, who spotted the animals running to him out of his peripheral vision. He cursed.

“No, no, no! Don’t!” Porco exclaimed helplessly, as the kittens and the puppies pounced on him. Fortunately for him, four of the birds flew to Annie, interested in her hair bun. Two of them landed on her head, while the other two landed on each of her shoulders. 

“Looks like Annie will have more friends too,” Reiner mocked. “You can’t deny birds, Annie.” She scoffed at him, trying to force down her grin as much as possible. She tentatively reached her hand to one of the birds on her shoulders to pet it, and it happily chirped. Reiner was right. She couldn’t deny how cute the birds were. 

One kitten and one puppy, much to Porco’s relief, ran to Reiner and Bertholdt respectively. It pounced onto Reiner’s shirt, softly mewing. He cuddled it delicately, while Marcel had a longing look in his eyes. The dog turned to Bertholdt and decided to hang with him for a bit before turning it’s attention to Marcel, barking up at him. 

“How did Zeke let you get all these animals, Pieck?” Marcel wondered. Zeke finally spoke up.

“Pieck is always right, as expected. She makes good choices when it comes to her friends.” The sound of Zeke’s voice made the kitten on Porco run to Annie, and the remaining three birds fly to Zeke. Three birds that were on Annie flew to Pieck, and the fourth one flew to Bertholdt, at the sight of the kitten. Annie squeaked so quietly no one could hear her, except Zeke. She hesitantly reached her hand out to it, and it let her pet it, making baby mewls. She gasped, which everyone heard that time, and blushed furiously.

Porco turned his attention to the puppy that was currently on his chest. It barked, sniffing his face. Then it licked him, tickling Porco. 

“Hah, okay, you were right Pieck. I guess they are pretty cute,” Porco admitted begrudgingly. Pieck knew he was pretending to be so passive about them.

“We should keep them,” Reiner suggested. 

“Why do you think I would ever return them, Reiner?” Zeke interrogated. Reiner didn’t feel like answering him when Zeke used his condescending tone, but he couldn’t take him seriously when he had birds on him. Reiner turned to Bertholdt, who was completely invested in the bird on his hand. He grinned at the affectionate sight.

“You did well, Pieck.” She turned to Zeke, grinning.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon that zeke and pieck are troll buddies, but zeke does it super subtly while pieck goes all out. pieck is always exactly right so he doesnt mind.
> 
> tumblr: @shinigami-of-van-eltia


End file.
